Albus Potter And The Escape From Azkaban
by yeahboii12345
Summary: It would be a peaceful year at hogwarts, but a mysterious werewolf bite on the arm of Scorpius Malfoy suggests otherwise. Someone has returned. Apologies for taking a while to deliver Chapter 2. I sort of forgot about this fic. Expect more of Albus's misadventures.


Albus woke up to a normal day, or as normal it could be in the wizarding world. He was going to start his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, which meant he could have a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team just like his father had on the Gryffindor team, and this excited him greatly, but not as much as seeing Scorpius again.

Scorpius was a good friend of his. He was the son of a former Death Eater who had redeemed himself after the Second Wizarding War, named Draco. Since they were both Slytherins, they were bound to get along well, as most Slytherins do. After accidentally causing a bad future by saving Cedric with a Time-Turner in their first year, Scorpius and Albus wondered if there would be something similar to happen this year, and it turns out there was.

Harry took his three children to King's Cross from their home in 12 Grimmauld Place after they waved goodbye to their loving mother by a Muggle taxi, to avoid breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. While James was discussing his O. that were due next year, and Lily still unimpressed that she was not already at Hogwarts, Albus stared, still thinking about the adventure he had in his first year.

"I heard O. were supposed to be nightmarish. Good thing I'm only a fourth year!" chuckled James, getting an odd look from Lily, who, as she was not even a first year, knew nothing of O. or N.E. , while Albus just smiled in agreement.

It didn't take long for the Muggle taxi to reach King's Cross, and they were soon heading to Platform 9¾ in a jivy. While Harry was recalling to Albus his hilarious story of how a house elf had closed the entrance to the platform for him in his second year nearly 27 years ago, which made Albus giggle uncontrollably. After they reached the platform, Albus met Scorpius once again, who he shaked hands with.

"Good morning, Albus! Been waiting all summer holiday to see you! Be careful though, someone's broken out from Azkaban." said Scorpius with an initial sense of joy, which slowly turned into dread.

"But who?" Albus asked. Scorpius then pointed to a poster near the sign for Platform 9¾.

It read simply: "FENRIR GREYBACK AND DELPHINI RIDDLE HAVE ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN: 80,000 GALLEON REWARD" with screaming images of the two located above the text. Fenrir's one in particular seemed to change between a wolf and a scruffy looking human, which pointed out to Albus that Fenrir was in fact a werewolf.

"Who's Fenrir?" Albus asked to his father.

"Death Eater, and werewolf. Liked to target people's children. Bummer he's out of Azkaban.". Afterwards the trio got onboard the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to a jealous Lily.

While on the Hogwarts Express, many people were discussing Greyback's escape much more than the escape of Voldermort's daughter, as they seemingly knew she would escape.

"Could he be polyjuicing as anyone?" said one frightened Hufflepuff sixth year.

"Don't enforce our stupid stereotype, besides Fenrir is dumber than a rock, how could he make a Polyjuice Potion?" said a Hufflepuff seventh year in the cabin next to Albus and Scorpius. They both swore they could hear some Gryffindors snickering in the cabin behind the one containing the N.E.W.T level Hufflepuffs, and joined in with the laughter.

After gorging on Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie-Botts Every-Flavour Beans for a majority of the train ride, they arrived at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decorated extensively as excited eleven year olds walked into it, eagerly awaiting their Sorting.

After the Sorting Hat sang the same song as it had last year, it went through with the sorting ceremony. After a girl with white-dyed hair was sorted into Ravenclaw, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall made a speech.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all to the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. For our new students, I officially welcome you to this school. Now you may have heard of two Dark Wizards who have escaped from Azkaban Prison. Do not worry. The Ministry Of Magic is sending its very best Aurors to deal with the situation. However, if anyone gets a werewolf bite, you shall be informed that your education will not be affected. We have hired a new Werewolf Education Minister, Sir Wendall Phythagl to deal with "that furry little problem" as they all used to call it and ensure that any lycanthropes can continue learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait a second." said Albus.

"What is it?" said Scorpius.

"Delphini might be going after your dad. She's obviously not impressed at his big heel-face turn. What I mean is that he might send Greyback after you so Draco is on her side."

"I… uhh… In all honesty, you have a point. Let's hope for the best because GOD it would be a nuisance if I got bitten." said Scorpius.

"At least you could make seventh year Gryffindors faint. Ask the Ravenclaw prefect for proof" pointed out a third year Slytherin girl.

"So we have a werewolf prefect?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes. He literally made a rulebreaking Gryffindor faint when he showed him his bite. That was epic." added the girl.

While they were discussing werewolves at the Slytherin and later Gryffindor tables, something far more sinister was happening elsewhere.

Malfoy Manor was as stormy as ever. Draco had just returned from his job at the Ministry when he found the two escapees at his door, glaring angrily at him.

"What an idiot you are, Malfoy. You betrayed my father's cause and now you're gonna pay." stated Delphini.

"STAND BACK, I KNOW DARK MAGIC!" blurted Draco. Delphini simply smiled, stating "As a punishment for your failures, your son is on Greyback's sights. I hope having a werewolf that your pureblood families despised of will convince you to rejoin us…".

"We have no hatred toward werewolves any longer! You cannot convince me otherwise! I am a good man!" pleaded Draco.

"Fenrir, get to Hogwarts and sneak into the Slytherin Common Room. This man deserves justice." ordered Delphini to Greyback, who said yes to her command.


End file.
